A table for this type of thermal cutting machine is disclosed in Patent Document #1, etc. A large number of supporters (long and narrow plates) for mounting the plate upon are arrayed in an upper portion of a table for this type of thermal cutting machine, arranged at constant intervals. Normally, the order of processing for a plate is as follows: (1) the operator raises the plate and brings it in upon the table and places it upon the supporters with a crane, with the thermal cutting machine being stopped at this time; (2) the thermal cutting machine is started, and cutting of the plate is performed; (3) after cutting has been completed, a workman gets onto the table, and sorts out the manufactured product from the material which is left over, with the thermal cutting machine being stopped at this time; (4) the workman takes the left over material away from the table by raising it with the crane.
Furthermore, the supporters upon the table need to be exchanged from time to time, since the degree to which they are damaged increases progressively along with the number of times the cutting process is performed.    Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-136248.